Anubis Twisted
by IluvFabinax
Summary: When Nina and her brother Jerome are sent to their father by their mother. She mets the boy of her dreams, Fabian Rutter. But Joy, the head cheerleader is trying to ruin their relationship. Will they stay together
1. Chapter 1

***The Clarke's house (America)/Nina & Jerome's bedroom***

(Nina & Jerome are doing their homework. Nina & Jerome's mum comes in)

**Nina: **Hey mum

**Karen: **Hey kids. I have some good news

**Jerome: **What

**Karen: **You are moving to England

**Nina/Jerome: **WHAT!

**Karen: **Yeah, you are going to live with your father & brother

**Jerome: **That sounds brilliant

**Nina: **No. It's horrible. Why do we have to go? I have to leave my friends. OMG, what about Cody

**Jerome: **We are going to be away from Cody. AWESOME!

**Karen: **Jerome. This is your sister's boyfriend. Be nice

**Jerome: **Sorry Mum

**Nina: **Yeah. So when are we going

***1 hour later***

(Karen is waiting downstairs. Nina & Jerome come down with their suitcases)

**Karen: **Ok kids. I want you to be nice. Especially you Nina

(Nina smiles)

**Karen: **Do as your dad says, go to bed when you are suppose to & don't do any English traditions like staying up all night

**Jerome: **We will Mum

(The taxi horn beeps)

**Karen: **Come on

(Nina & Jerome get their suitcases & leave)

**Karen: **In 4 hours

**Jerome: **4 hours. You have got to be kidding me

**Karen: **I know. Your father has just called me & told me the only other time is tonight or 6 months

**Nina: **I would prefer 6 months

**Karen: **You ARE going tonight if you like it or no. Now go & pack clothes for the next week

(Karen leaves)

**Nina: **Great

**Jerome: **What's the matter with you?

**Nina: **I just don't want to leave

**Jerome: **Maybe it won't be half bad in England

**Nina: **It better not be

(Nina & Jerome start to unpack)

***3 hours later/Living room***

(Karen is reading a magazine. There is a knock on the door. Karen walks up to the door & opens it. Cody is there)

**Karen: **Hello Cody. How are you

**Cody: **Hello Miss Martin. Could I talk to Nina please?

**Karen: **Of course. Come in

(Cody comes in & sits down)

**Karen: **NINA, COME DOWN PLEASE

(Nina comes down. She sees Cody & runs up to him. They then kiss)

**Karen: **I will leave you two alone

(Karen leaves. Cina pull apart)

**Cody: **I came as soon as you texted me. What's the matter?

**Nina: **Sit down

(Cina sit down)

**Nina: **3 hours ago my mum told me & my brother something

**Cody: **What

**Nina: **Me & my brother are going to England to stay with my dad

**Cody: **What

**Nina: **Yeah.

(Nina hugs Cody)

**Nina: **Thanks for staying with me

(Cody pulls Nina off him)

**Cody: **I'm sorry Nina

**Nina: **For what

**Cody: **I'm breaking up with you

**Nina: **What. Why

**Cody: **I can't do long distance relationships. I'm sorry

(Nina slaps Cody)

**Nina: **Get out

**Cody: **But Nina...

**Nina: **GET OUT!

(Cody leaves. Nina starts to cry. Jerome comes down the stairs; he sees Nina crying & walks up to Nina)

**Jerome: **Nina, what's the matter

**Nina: **Cody dumped me because I'm moving to England

(Jerome hugs Nina)

**Jerome: **I am going to kill him

**Nina: **Don't bother. He is not worth it

**Jerome: **Let's finish packing

(Nina & Jerome go upstairs)


	2. Chapter 2

***Airport/England***

(Mick & John are waiting. Nina & Jerome come from the tunnel with their suitcases)

**John: **Kids, nice to see you

(John hugs Nina & Jerome. Mick man hugs Jerome & normal hugs Nina)

**John: **Let's go

(John, Nina, Jerome & Mick leave)

***The Clarke House (England)***

(The car goes to the drive way. Nina, Jerome, Mick & John get out of the car. Nina & Jerome get their suitcases & go into the house)

***Hallway***

(Nina, Jerome, Mick & John come in)

**John: **Mick. Show your sister & brother their rooms while & do something

**Mick: **Ok Dad

(Mick, Jerome & Nina get Nina & Jerome's suitcases & go upstairs)

***Jerome's room***

(Jerome comes in with his suitcases)

**Jerome: **Wow. This is awesome

**Nina: **I can't wait to see mine

**Mick: **Come on

(Nina & Mick leave)

***Nina's room***

(Mick & Nina come in with Nina's suitcases)

**Nina: **Wow. This is the best room ever

**Mick: **You haven't seen the last of it

(Mick walks up to the wardrobe & opens it. Inside is a giant wardrobe)

**Nina: **AAAGGGHHH. Pinch me

(Mick pinches Nina)

**Nina: **Owww. Hey, I wasn't serious

**Mick: **Well don't say then

(Nina walks into the wardrobe & looks around)

**Nina: **This is the best

**Mick: **Dad brought a designer in so he could get you a new wardrobe as well as your other clothes

**Nina: **I just can't believe it

(John comes in)

**John: **Well believe it

(Nina walks up to John & hugs him)

**Nina: **Thanks dad

**John: **It's Ok sweetie. Why don't you get ready?

(Mick & John leave)

**Nina: **This is brilliant

***Hallway***

(Mick & John come down the stairs. There is a knock on the door. Mick goes to the door & opens it. Fabian is there)

**Fabian: **Hey mate

**Mick: **Hey

**Fabian: **So, what are you doing now?

**Mick: **Nothing much. Come in

(Fabian comes in. Nina walks to the top of the stairs)

**Nina: **Mick. Do you know...?

(Nina sees Fabian)

**Nina: **Hey, who is your friend?

**Mick: **Oh this is Fabian

**Fabian: **Hey

**Nina: **Hey. So um I want to know what time tea is

**Mick: **I'll ask Dad later

**Nina: **Ok. Bye. Bye Fabian

(Nina waves bye to Fabian & goes to her room)

**Fabian: **Wow, she is...nice

(Mick looks at Fabian)

**Mick: **Dude that is my sister

**Fabian: **Sorry

(Mick & Fabian go into the living room)

***Nina's room***

(Nina comes into her room & sits on her bed)

**Nina: **Wow. He is so cute

(Jerome comes in & sits next to Nina)

**Jerome: **Hey Nina. Like the room

**Nina: **Yeah, I have a walk in wardrobe

**Jerome: **Cool. I have a video game machine

**Nina: **Good

(John comes in)

**John: **Kids. Dinner

(Nina, Jerome & John leave & go downstairs)

***Dining room/Kitchen***

(Fabian & Mick are talking. Nina & Jerome come down the stairs. Fabian sees Nina & smiles. Nina smiles back)

**Fabian: **Um I need to go & have my tea

**Mick: **See you mate

(Fabian leaves)

**John: **Sit down kids. Dinner's ready

(Nina & Jerome sit down next to Mick. John puts 4 plates down with pasta on it. John sits down & they all eat)

**John: **So kids. How do you like your rooms?

**Nina: **I love it

**Jerome: **Yeah

**John: **Well tomorrow you two will be going to your new school

**Mick: **My school

**Nina: **Cool

(Everyone starts to eat)


	3. Chapter 3

***Next morning/Nina's room***

(Nina is sleeping. Her alarm goes off & she wakes up)

**Nina: **New school. Brilliant

(Nina gets out of bed & goes to her walk in wardrobe. She opens it & walks in. She gets dressed, grabs her bag & leaves)

***Dining room***

(John & Jerome are in the dining room. Jerome is eating, John is making breakfast. Nina comes down & sits down next to Jerome)

**John: **Here sweetie

**Nina: **Hey dad

(John gives Nina a plate of bacon, egg, beans, toast & sausage. Nina eats it)

**Nina: **Hey, where is Mick

**Jerome: **Properly sleeping in as usual

**Nina: **Hey. I have a way to wake him up

(Nina walks up to the bottom of the stairs)

**Nina: **OMG. There is a load of food down here & no one to eat it

(Mick rushes down the stairs dressed)

**Mick: **Where is the food?

**Nina: **Sorry, it was to make you get up

**Mick: **Fine

(Nina & Mick go into the kitchen & sit down. They then finish)

**John: **Right, time to go to school

(Nina, Jerome & Mick get their bags & leave)

***Anubis High School***

(There are loads of children walking around the school. Nina, Mick & Jerome come in. A girl runs up to Mick & kisses him)

**Girl: **Hey boo

(The girl sees Nina)

**Girl: **Who is she?

**Nina: **Hi. I'm Nina. Mick's sister

**Girl: **OMG. Hey, I'm Amber, Mick's girlfriend

**Nina: **Hi

**Amber: **Come on. Let me show you around. We are going to become BFFs

(Nina leaves with Amber)

**Mick: **I hope she can handle her

(Jerome laughs)

**Mick: **Let me show you your locker

(Mick & Jerome leave)

***Hallway***

(Nina & Amber are walking through the hall)

**Amber: **So where is your locker?

(Nina looks at a piece of paper)

**Nina: **253

**Amber: **OMG that is next to me. Come on

(Nina & Amber walk to their lockers. Nina gets her key & unlocks the locker. She puts her laptop, notebook & makeup bag in it. She then closes it. Fabian walks past with Mick & some boys. Nina smiles & waves at him & Nina does the same. Amber notices it)

**Amber: **What was that?

**Nina: **What?

**Amber: **You & Fabian were smiling & waving

**Nina: **He just knows Mick

**Amber: **Yeah I bet that is

(Nina & Amber close their lockers. Joy, Patricia & some other girls walk down the hallway. Nina bumps into her)

**Joy: **Oy. Watch where you're going

**Nina: **Sorry

**Patricia: **Hey. Who are you?

**Nina: **Nina Clarke

**Mara: **Your Mick Clarke's sister from America

**Nina: **Yeah

**Joy: **You should so audition for cheerleading

**Nina: **Sorry but I hate cheerleading. It's so stupid

(Nina & Amber leave)

**Joy: **She did not diss cheerleading

**Patricia: **She did

**Mara: **Well I need to revise on the test we are doing

(Mara leaves)

**Joy: **I need to put my makeup on

(Joy leaves)


	4. Chapter 4

***Last Lesson/History***

(Everyone is sat where they sat in English)

**Mr Winkler: **And that is how the Rose War ended

(The bell rings)

**Mr Winkler: **Have a good day class. See you tomorrow in Drama

(Everyone leaves the classroom)

***Hallway***

(Everyone comes out of the classroom. Mick & Jerome walk up to Nina & Amber)

**Jerome: **We are going home. Coming

**Nina: **Sorry. I'm going to Amber's house. I have told Dad

**Mick: **Ok, see you later

(Mick & Jerome leave)

**Amber: **Come on

(Nina & Amber walk outside)

***Amber House***

(Amber & Nina come in. A woman comes from the stairs)

**Woman: **Morning sweetie

**Amber: **Hey Mum

**Mrs Millington: **Who is this?

**Amber: **This Nina. My friend & Mick's sister

**Nina: **Hi

**Mrs Millington: **Well nice to meet you Nina

**Amber: **We will be in our room Mum

**Mrs Millington: **Ok

(Nina & Amber go upstairs)

***Amber's room***

(Nina & Amber come in)

**Nina: **Nice room

**Amber: **Thanks

(Nina & Amber sit down)

**Amber: **So I need to tell you something

**Nina: **What

**Amber: **Do you like Fabian

**Nina: **I am not going to answer that

**Amber: **You DO!

**Nina: **I didn't say that

**Amber: **But you face showed different

**Nina: **Ok, I do but he doesn't

**Amber: **I don't know

(Nina looks at Amber in confusion)

**Amber: **Doesn't matter. I am going to the toilet

(Amber leaves)

***The bathroom***

(Amber rushes into the bathroom. She gets out her phone & rings Mick. Mick answers)

**Mick: **Hey Babe

**Amber: **Hey boo. I have brilliant news

**Mick: **What

**Amber: **Nina confessed to liking Fabian

**Mick: **Awesome. I will ask Fabian to come over & make him confess to

**Amber: **Ok. Bye boo

**Mick: **Bye babe

(Amber ends call. She then leaves the bathroom)

***The Clarke house***

(Jerome, Mick & John are sat in the living room watching TV. The door bell rings)

**Mick: **I will get it

(Mick gets up & walks to the door & opens it. Fabian is there)

**Mick: **Hey mate. Come in

(Fabian comes in)

**Fabian: **So what do want?

**Mick: **I need to talk to you

**Fabian: **Ok

**Mick: **Let's go to the study

(Fabian & Mick go into the Study)

***Study***

(Mick & Fabian walk into the Study. Mick & Fabian sit down)

**Fabian: **Ok. Why did you bring me here?

**Mick: **I need to know something

**Fabian: **What

**Mick: **Do you like my sister

**Fabian: **Puh...No

**Mick: **You do

**Fabian: **Fine I do but she doesn't like me

**Mick: **I don't know about that

**Fabian: **What does that mean?

**Mick: **Right, tell me this. How many girls asked you out today?

**Fabian: **10

**Mick: **See. Every girl loves you including Nina

**Fabian: **Fine, I will ask her out. What time does she get back?

**Mick: **Dad said 5

(Mick looks at his watch)

**Mick: **And it's 4:59

**Nina (from distance): **I'M BACK

**Mick: **Let's go

(Mick & Fabian leave)

***Living room***

(John & Jerome are watching TV. Mick & Fabian go into the living room)

**Mick: **Hey, where is Nina

**Jerome: **She went to her room. Why

**Mick: **Just wondering

**Jerome: **Oh

(Mick & Fabian go upstairs)

***Nina's room***

(Nina is on her computer. Mick & Fabian come in)

**Mick: **Um Nina

(Nina twirls around)

**Nina: **What, I'm doing my homework

**Mick: **Fabian wants to ask you something

**Nina: **Ok

(Mick leaves)

**Nina: **So, what did you want to ask?

**Fabian: **Um, well I was kind of wondering. If you wanted to go on a date with me, like to the movies

**Nina: **Sure

**Fabian: **That's brilliant. I will pick you up at 5 tomorrow

**Nina: **Ok. Bye

**Fabian: **Bye

(Fabian leaves)

**Nina: **Time to do my homework

(Nina starts doing her homework. Her phone rings. She answers it)

**Nina: **Hello

**Amber: **OMG. I heard you are going on a date with Fabian

**Nina: **How

**Amber: **Mick

**Nina: **Yes

**Amber: **I will come tomorrow & find a perfect outfit for you

**Nina: **Thanks. See you later Amber

**Amber: **Bye

(Nina hangs up)

**Nina: **Now, time for homework

(Nina starts her homework again. Jerome bursts in)

**Jerome: **What am I hearing about you going on a date with Fabian?

**Nina: **Yeah, what's your problem?

**Jerome: **You just get out of a relationship then you speed right into another one

**Nina: **Just stay out of it

**Jerome: **You're my sister; I want to look after you

**Nina: **Let's make a deal. If Fabian breaks my heart then you can do whatever you want to him

**Jerome: **Ok deal

(Nina & Jerome shake hands)

**Nina: **Now shoo & let me do my homework

(Jerome leaves)

**Nina: **Finally


	5. Chapter 5

***Next Day/School/Hallway***

(Nina & Amber walk through the hallway & go to their lockers. Joy walks up to Nina & taps her shoulder. Nina turns around)

**Nina: **Hey

**Joy: **Don't hey me. Why are you going on a date with my boyfriend?

**Nina: **Boyfriend? Who is your boyfriend?

**Joy: **Fabian

**Nina: **Fabian is your boyfriend

**Joy: **Yeah so back off

(Joy walks off)

**Amber: **What's going on?

**Nina: **Doesn't matter. I will be back in a sec

(Nina leaves. She sees Fabian & walks up to them)

**Nina: **Hey guys. Can I talk to you Fabian alone

(Mick leaves)

**Fabian: **So what's the matter?

**Nina: **Why didn't you tell me that you have a girlfriend?

**Fabian: **Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend

**Nina: **That's not what I heard. A girl called Joy told me to back off because you were his girlfriend

**Fabian: **No No No. Me & Joy never went out or are. Joy fancies me & always says to everyone that me & she are going out but we are not

**Nina: **Oh. Sorry for accusing you of that

**Fabian: **It's OK. So I will see you later

**Nina: **Bye

(Nina leaves. Mick comes back)

**Mick: **What's going on?

**Fabian: **Joy. I will be right back

(Fabian leaves. He walks through the hallway & sees Joy talking to someone. He walks up to them. Joy sees Fabian & smiles)

**Joy: **Hey Faby Baby

**Fabian: **Joy. Why were you telling Nina that I am your boyfriend?

**Joy: **Because you will be...soon

**Fabian: **Joy. I never want to or are going to go out with you

**Joy: **Please Fabes. I love you & you love me

**Fabian: **I don't love you. Just stay away from me & Nina

(Fabian walks away)

**Joy: **He wants me so badly

**Girl: **You say that everyday

**Joy: **Shut up Natalie

***Next Lesson/French***

(Everyone is sat down. The teacher is talking)

**Teacher: **And that is how you say "I want more food"

(Nina & Fabian are looking at each other smiling)

**Teacher: **Nina, Fabian. Listen

**Fabian/Nina: **Sorry

**Teacher: **Nina. Can you say "May I please have tea, coffee, pizza & a chocolate bar"

**Nina: **Puis-je s'il vous plaît prendre le thé, le café, pizza & une barre de chocolat

**Joy: **Nina. Say "I am a big fat loser & my name is Nina Martin"

**Nina: **Je suis un perdant grosse et mon nom est Joy Mercer

**Translate: I am a big loser and my name is Joy Mercer**

(Everyone starts to laugh (including the teacher) except Joy. She looks annoyed. The bell rings)

**Teacher: **Ok. Bye class

(Everyone leaves)


End file.
